Gym Maker 3000
by Comicfreak1007
Summary: Sick of Eustace's laziness, and poor eating habits, Muriel gets Eustace the Gym Maker 3000. it'll turn one room into a gym! But, when Eustace gets obsessed with the gym maker 3000, It's up to Courage to fix this. First Courage Fanfic. Please R&R!


**The Gym Maker 3000**

_**Chapter One**_

Muriel and Courage walked back into the house, carrying grocery bags. Yep, they went shopping. Muriel had two bags in her hands, and so did Courage.

"You can put the bags on the counter, Courage." Muriel told Courage. Courage did what Muriel told her to do and put the 2 out of 4 grocery bags on the counter.

"Wash up for dinner. I'm gonna make my Aunt Gertrude's meatloaf, with vinegar."

Courage walked away as Muriel got the groceries out of the bag. Courage then gagged as he walked into the living room, where Muriel couldn't hear him.

Meanwhile, Eustace, was sitting in his red chair, watching TV. From the sounds of the TV, I think he's watching an old cartoon from the 70's. Courage then walked into the room, watching Eustace watching television. The look on his face when he watches TV. It's like, he's hypnotized.

"Hey, stupid dog!" Eustace said harshly. Courage was lying on Muriel's rocking chair. He got up and looked at Eustace.

"Is Muriel back from the grocery store?"

Courage didn't reply. He just gave Eustace a look that says, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Is she cooking me dinner?" Eustace asked Courage, this time in a nicer tone. Still, Courage gave Eustace the, "I don't know what you're talking about" look.

"Ah, what am I saying? You're a stupid dog, and stupid dogs can't talk." Eustace got out of his red chair and walked into the kitchen to see if Muriel was making dinner. After Courage couldn't see Eustace, he got out of Muriel's rocking chair and onto Eustace's red chair. The remote control was on the right arm of Eustace's chair, so Courage grabbed the remote and changed it to the dog channel, a channel that dogs can watch.

"Finally, some entertainment!" Courage said excitedly.

Meanwhile, Muriel was using her hands to form the seasoned ground beef into an oval in a blue bowl. Eustace, barged into the kitchen, and asked harshly, "Muriel! Where's my dinner?"

"Its right here, Eustace." Muriel replied as she put the oval shaped seasoned ground beef onto the pan. She then put a lot of olive oil on the meatloaf before she put it in the oven.

"350 degrees for 20 minutes. That should do it."

"20 minutes? I can't wait that long! I'm gonna eat some food right now." Eustace rummaged through the pantry and out of the pantry was a bag of potato chips, a cupcake, and a can of soda. He then ran out of the kitchen.

"EUSTACE!" Muriel yelled as she saw his husband running out of the kitchen with junk food.

"Ay. He's going to spoil his appetite." Muriel shook her head as she looked at the meatloaf cooking away in the oven.

"All he has been eating lately is sweets. Never eaten any cooked meals I give him."

Muriel walked out of the kitchen and walked onto the porch for some fresh air.

"I gotta so something about this."

Just as Muriel was about to come up with a solution for Eustace's junk food craze, something hit her…literally.

In the face. It was a piece of paper.

Muriel got the paper out off her face and read it aloud:

"HAS YOUR HUSBAND BECOMING LAZY? HAS HE BEEN EATING SWEETS 24/7? NEVER EATEN ANY COOKED MEALS YOU GIVE HIM? THEN BUY HIM THE GYM MAKER 3000!

THIS MACHINE CAN TURN YOUR LIVING ROOM INTO A GYM! COMES WITH WEIGHTS FOR BEGINNERS, AMATEURS, AND EXPERTS. IT ASO COMES WITH 100 PERCENT FRESH, CLEAR WATER, LOW CARB FOODS AND VEGETABLES DELIEVERED RIGHT TO YOUR DOOR, A TREADMILL, A SCALE, AND BIG, BOUNCY BALLS.

WANT YOU AND YOUR FAMILY TO LIVE LONGER? BUY THE GYM MAKER 3000. IT IS ABSOLUTETLY FREE!

CALL THIS NUMBER NOW AND YOU'LL GET THIS MACHINE BY TONIGHT:

555-421-8305."

"I'll call this number and get this gym maker 3000 right after dinner." Muriel said to herself as she put the paper in her pocket. She knows that the meatloaf is ready by now.

"But for right now, I'm gonna make sure Eustace eats a healthy and hearty dinner, and not junk food."

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY CHAIR, YOU STUPID DOG?" Eustace yelled. Courage couldn't hear Eustace. He was sleeping, curled up like a ball like a cat would do for body heat. Eustace turned his back on the fuchsia colored dog for a few seconds as he puts something on his face. Moments later, he turned to courage with a scary mask on his face.

"Ooga booga booga!"

Courage quickly shot up in the air, his eyes were big, and his scream was like if Eustace had committed a murder. When Courage hit the ground with a THUD, Eustace laughed his head off.

Muriel walked into the living room, and said, "Dinner is ready, boys."

"Big deal." Eustace said as he sat on his red chair.

"Oh, no you don't! We are going to eat dinner together as a family again, and we can't do it without you! Now, move!" Muriel walked behind Eustace's red chair and pulled Eustace out of the chair. Eustace screamed, trying to get out of Muriel's grip, but it was no use. Muriel is strong. Probably because of all the veggies she's been eating lately.

It was dinner, and there were pots of vegetables on the table. Carrots, peas, spinach, beets, salad, onions, rutabagas, you name it. The only non-vegetable foods that are on the table was water, rolls (no butter), and of Course, Muriel's Aunt's recipe meatloaf.

Eustace avoided the veggies and went straight to the meatloaf. He would've eaten the whole dang thing if Muriel hadn't stopped him.

"Oh no, no more meatloaf for you." Muriel said as she put the pan of meatloaf beside her, out of Eustace's reach.

"What am I suppose to eat, woman?" Eustace complained.

"We have plenty of delicious and fresh vegetables, Eustace, straight from my garden. They're all sodium, fat, and cholesterol free, and you're not leaving this table until you try and eat every vegetable that we have on this table."

"UH-UH!" Eustace crossed his arms. Muriel shook her head.

"Look at Courage and I. We both enjoy the veggies I made for him and I. You don't hear us complaining."

Courage was on the floor, there was a big pile of carrots in his dog bowl. He chewed it slowly and swallowed his carrots…slowly. After he swallowed his carrots, he made a fierce, contorted look, his head shook.

"Needs salt." He said as he went into the kitchen to get the salt shaker. Courage was now in the kitchen he saw the salt shaker on the counter. Eagerly, he walked to the counter to get it, but then he heard a noise. It sounded like a truck.

Curious, Courage walked out of the kitchen, and unnoticeably walked past Muriel and Eustace. Muriel was shoving the veggies down Eustace's throat. Eustace had tears in his eyes.

Courage walked onto the porch. He saw a truck. It was 10 feet wide, 5 feet long. It was red, and it said, I.D.S. It stood for International Delivery Service. A tall, fat man walked out of the truck, holding a big brown box that said, "FRAGILE".

He walked up to Courage, and asked, "Is this the Bagge's residence?" Courage slowly nodded in response. The man then gave Courage the box, and said, "Tonight's you lucky day, kid. Enjoy the Gym Maker 3000."

As soon as the man climbed into the red truck and drove away, Courage walked back into the house with the box in his hands. He had to show this box to Muriel.

Meanwhile, Eustace had eaten all of the vegetables Muriel had shoved down his throat. His belly was the size of a pot.

"There," Muriel said sweetly. 'Now that wasn't so bad, wasn't it, Eustace."

Eustace groaned as he rubbed his stomach.

"What's for desert?" He groaned, hoping that he'll at least eat something that's sugar coated. Muriel then got out carrots dipped in sugar free syrup. Eustace sighed. He had enough vegetables for one day. Just as he was about to eat the carrot dipped in syrup, Courage walked into the room, carrying the box.

Just remember this: I'm not a beginner fanfic writer. Also remember that this is my first Courage fanfic. Am I good at it? Please R&R!


End file.
